Samus Aran/Gallery
This is a gallery depicting concept art and official renders of Samus Aran. ''Metroid File:Samus_artwork_6.png|''Metroid manual File:Samus_artwork_7.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_8.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Metroid 03.jpg|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_9.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_10.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_11.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_15.png|''Metroid'' manual File:WaveSkree.PNG|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_12.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Samus_artwork_13.png|''Metroid'' manual File:Metroid 02.jpg|''Metroid'' manual File:M1art samback.jpg|''Metroid'' Japanese manual File:Chibi1.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Chibi2.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Chibi3.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Guide2cover.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_18.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_19.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_20.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_21.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_22.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_23.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_24.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_25.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_26.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_27.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_28.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_29.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_30.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Samus_artwork_31.jpg|Japanese Metroid guide File:Tourian cartoon.jpg|Japanese guide File:M1jpflyer.jpg|''Metroid'' File:Metroid 01 big.jpg|''Metroid'' File:SamusOriginal1.png|''Metroid'' File:Nintendo_Power_Fun_Club.png|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Fun Club Newsletter) File:M1art np1.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:M1art np2.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:M1art np3.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:M1art np4.jpg|''Metroid'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 29) File:Topps 10.jpg|''Metroid'' Topps sticker File:Topps stickers.jpg|''Metroid'' Topps stickers ''Metroid II: Return of Samus File:M2 032.JPG|''Metroid II: Return of Samus manual File:Samus_artwork_2.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_7.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_3.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:M2samart05.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_4.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Samus_artwork_1.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual File:Metroid2 poster front.png|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' poster included with game. File:M2fold.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus''(Nintendo Power Vol. 26 poster) File:Samus_artwork_6.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_8.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_9.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_10.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_11.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_12.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_13.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_16.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Samus_artwork_17.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (Nintendo Power artwork) File:M2Powersuit.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:M2samart12.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Senga.gif|Japanese site File:M2 Samus perspectives.jpg|Japanese site File:Samus and Metroids.jpg|Japanese site M2 Samus vs Metroids and Drivel Print Cell.jpg|Print cell for magazines File:MSR RoS Gallery 000.png|''Samus Returns'' Gallery File:MSR RoS Gallery 001.png|''Samus Returns'' Gallery File:MSR RoS Gallery 036.png|''Samus Returns'' Gallery ''Super Metroid File:Smart sam09.jpg|''Super Metroid manual Samus-aran.png|''Super Metroid'' manual File:Smart sam11.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:PowerSuit_Diagram.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Samus MP2 pose art SM.png File:Samus Grappling art.png File:Samus JPN SM manual.png|Japanese manual File:Smguideart1.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:SuperMetroidShipArt.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:SMSave.PNG|''Super Metroid'' File:Smart cartoon04.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Wall Jump.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smguide speedbooster.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Shinespark.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Shinespark Artwork.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Gravity Suit.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Smart cartoon07.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Crystal Flash 2.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Screw Attack.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Grappling_Beam.jpg File:Superspacejump.jpg File:Smart_cartoon01.jpg File:Samus at lava's ledge.png File:Smguide_pg4.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguide pg3.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguidepg5.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguide pg6.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguidepg7.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:SMNPposter.jpg|''Super Metroid'' (Nintendo Power poster) Super Metroid The Official Nintendo Game Guide - exclusive Samus art.png|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:Smart_crateria.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:Smart brinstar.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:Smart norfair.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:Smart_wreckedship.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:Swimmy_Samus_in_Maridia.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:smart_tourian.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:smart_secretpassage.jpg|''Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide'' File:NP58comiccomment.jpg|''Nintendo Power'' ''Super Metroid'' comic. File:Super Metroid box concept.png|Early sketch of the game's box art. ''Super Smash Bros. SSB64 Box Art Full.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. File:Smash64SamusBioPage.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jpfront.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' SSB Pikachu VS Yoshi Samus and DK.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jpback.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' File:Sbart jplabel.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' SSB Samus.PNG|''Super Smash Bros.'' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee File:Samusmelee.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee File:All wallpaper.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:SuperSmashBrosWallpaper1024.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Ssbm man pg.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Ssbmabutton.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' ''Metroid Fusion File:Hueg official fusion suit artwork.jpg|''Metroid Fusion File:Fusion suit Metroid Fusion picture.jpg File:Fusion Suit art 2.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Suit art.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:MF PowerGrip.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Metroid4 02 big.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:MF Samus Ladder Pose.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Suit.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Varia Suit.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Gravity Suit2.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Metroid4 05.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:SA-X 1.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion'' ''Metroid Prime Samus RETRO.jpg|''Metroid Prime Samy.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' (Space World 2000 demo) Samusside.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Job Ad Render (Feb 2001) Mprime 10 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' MP1VariaRender2.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Mprime 04 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Power_Suit_concept_art.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Mprime 07 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' MP1VariaRender1.png|''Metroid Prime'' Mprime 09 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Samus Metroid Prime.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Art-6432-4.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' MP1VariaRender4.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' MP1VariaRender3.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Parasite Queen render.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Mp savestation.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Samus p3.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Phazon Suit.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Back strech samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Blue back.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Btight line samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' E3 poses.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Pose a retro.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Gun sketches.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Samus face.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Samus power back.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Samus leo hol0.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' X ray hand.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Powersuit_concept.png|''Metroid Prime'' Variasuit concept.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Samus gestures standing.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Samus gestures1.png|''Metroid Prime'' Samus gestures2.png|''Metroid Prime'' Samus gestures3.png|''Metroid Prime'' 01 ac25c894.png|''Metroid Prime'' 01 67791b31.png|''Metroid Prime'' Ending sketch3.png|''Metroid Prime'' Fusionsuit cannon1.png|''Metroid Prime'' Fusionsuit cannon2.png|''Metroid Prime'' Fusionsuit concept1.png|''Metroid Prime'' Fusionsuit helmet.png|''Metroid Prime'' Fusionsuit views.png|''Metroid Prime'' Fusionsuit marumari.png|''Metroid Prime'' Boostball gameplay1.png|''Metroid Prime'' Boost Ball Mechanics.png|''Metroid Prime'' Kohler Chozo Ice Temple Render.jpg|Gene Kohler Kohler Overgrown Cavern Render.jpg|Gene Kohler Kohler Artifact Temple Render.jpg|Gene Kohler Kohler Power Suit Render.jpg|Gene Kohler Varia Suit Render Gene Kohler.png|Gene Kohler Kohler_varia_suit_render.jpg|Gene Kohler and Rick Kohler Kohler_grapple_gun.jpg|Gene Kohler and Chris Voellmann Xtra morphball.gif|Metroid Prime (commercial) Omega Pirate.PNG|Metroid.com Artifact Temple placeholder image.png|Textures for her hair in the ending Samus model evolution.png|Samus Aran development transition from Nintendo GameCube Preview Disc DVD File:MP1 wallpaper.png|Wallpaper ''Metroid: Zero Mission File:Gallery3_win1_01-1-.PNG|Early "chibi" design. File:Ridleymzm.PNG|Early "chibi" design. File:MZMZSS.PNG|''Metroid: Zero Mission File:ZSSMZM.PNG|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zero Suit Samus MZM.png File:Zss backside.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss crawl.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss hallway.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Zss hanging.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Powersuit.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroidzm 01 big.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroidzm 03 big.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Samus guide1.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Samus guide3.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Gallery1 2 05.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Arrival.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Boss battles.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Metroid Zero Mission banner.png ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes File:Mprime2 10 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes File:Samus Aran3 MP2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Lightsuit.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mprime2 42 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:LightSuit concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:LightSuit concept2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Morph Ball Concept.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mp2_promo2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Mp2_promo3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_box.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_final.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Out_of_darkness_sketch.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_color4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus_concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept3.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus concept4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus DarkSuit.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model4.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model5.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model6.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus model quad.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus pose1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus pose2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle lg.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle render.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sketch1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sketch2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus tentacle sm.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus v DarkSamus.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Screw attack.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Amorbisdk concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Ing concept1.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Sketches4.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Imagewithdarksamus.PNG|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (Andrew Jones variant with Dark Samus) File:M2 B VSBossB ad.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Trilogyrear.png|Metroid Prime 2: Echoes File:M2 C Samus DarkSuit01 ad.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Metroidp2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (Danny Richardson) ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt File:MPH Samus2.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt File:MPH promo.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Mph 1280x1024 A.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Mph 1280x1024 B.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Mph 1280x1024 C.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' ''Metroid Prime Pinball File:Mpp pinball1.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball File:Mpp pinball2.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Mpp samus bumper.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Mppinball 13 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:SamussmashesPirate.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' ''Metroid Prime Hunters File:Samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters File:DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (Nintendo Power Vol. 193 poster File:MPH Hunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mphunters 06.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:All hunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mphunters 08.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Mph wpsamus 1600.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Nintendo-metroid-prime-hunters1.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:20060330134020554.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:20060330134020309.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Samus Aran mph Website 01.png|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:UFu3k.jpg|Nick Kondo ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption File:Samusmp3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption File:Samus Varia.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus 2.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus varia suit 06 hd.png File:MP3 samus.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran3 MP3.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Morphball1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:M3 C pedsamus2 ad.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:PED beta artwork1.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:samusped2.png File:Samusaran2.png File:Samusaran.png File:Samusaran3.png|Sammy Hall rough compositions. File:Samusaran4.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samusaran5.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Sammy-hall-sadownrough.jpg|Not part of the in-game Concept Gallery. File:morphballs.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:morphball2.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:armcannons.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Coverart.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' CorruptionJapanesePoster.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Mp3 poster.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus visor hd.jpg File:Pedthum.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus_Aran_Render_Corruption_PED_Suit.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus_Aran_Render_Corruption_Phaaze.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Samus Aran by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Metroid-Prime.jpg|October 2007 issue of Official Nintendo Magazine. File:Metroid_Prime_3_Ben_Sprout_Storyboard.jpg|Conceptual storyboard for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption by Ben Sprout.http://bensprout.com/storyboards.html File:Sams.jpg|Todd Keller Sammy-hall-samuscoverthumbs01.jpg|Sammy Hall Sammy-hall-samuscoverthumbs02.jpg|Sammy Hall Sammy-hall-corruptdarkroughcomps.jpg|Sammy Hall Sammy-hall-corruptroughcomps.jpg|Sammy Hall ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Samus-aran-ssbb.jpg File:SamusB2.JPG File:Zero Suit Samus.jpg File:Samus SSBB.jpg File:SSBB fight render with Zamus.png File:Brawl poster.jpg File:5wwajl.jpg File:SSBB-chr1.jpg Samus Aran_Model.png Zero_Samus_Model.png Metroid Prime Trilogy File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy Samus mpt Artwork.png File:Mpt2.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Mpt3.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Mpt4.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' File:Samus_Varia_Suit_Versus_Warrior_Ing_HD_Poster_Trilogy_Echoes_Render.jpg ''Metroid: Other M File:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|''Metroid: Other M File:MOM artwork2 low.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom samus.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom youngsamus.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom chameleon.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom vignette.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:0733650001276663901.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Other M Combat.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Other M Rio Combat.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mom lavaboss.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Zerosuitothermrender.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Zero Suit by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Other M by geodex.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Samus ONM.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Onm0910metroid.jpg|''Official Nintendo Magazine'' (by Joe Roberts) File:Momad.PNG|Gamestop e-mail File:Samus_MOM.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' File:Samus Aran CA.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Samart1.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Samart2.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Samart3.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Samart4.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Samart5.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Samart6.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Samart7.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Metroid_Other_M_Samus_uniform_Art_91.jpg|Gallery Mode ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U File:Samus SSB4U large.png|Samus on the ''Wii U game's boxart. SSB4_whiteboard.jpg|Early whiteboard drawing depicting Zero Suit Samus. Samus smash render.png|Samus's artwork for the game. Illust-modal.jpg|Illustration / Ryuji Higurashi（CAPCOM） Illust-modal2.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer reveal artwork. File:Zamus art.png File:3DSSSB4boxart.png File:SSB4U_boxart.png File:Pac-Man_Poster.jpg|Pac-Man reveal artwork. File:Bowser Jr. artwork.png|Bowser Jr. reveal artwork. File:Duck Hunt reveal art.png|Duck Hunt reveal artwork. File:Ryu art.png|Ryu reveal artwork. File:Corrin artwork.png|Corrin reveal artwork. File:Bayonetta artwork.png|Bayonetta reveal artwork. File:Main-3ds-logo.png File:Main-wiiu-logo.png File:J6RN3jJ.png File:Zamus zeroes in.png 55b2mhyl.png File:Challenger.png File:ZsFU4VC_-_Imgur.png File:Samus SSB43DS cover.png|Boxart SSB4 Samus Alt 2.jpeg|Fusion Suit costume SSB4 Samus Alt 3.jpeg|''Super Metroid'' Gravity Suit costume SSB4 Samus Alt 4.jpeg|Dark Suit costume SSB4 Samus Alt 5.jpeg|''Metroid Prime'' Gravity Suit costume SSB4 Samus Alt 6.jpeg|Green Samus costume SSB4 Samus Alt 7.jpeg|Light Suit costume SSB4 Samus Alt 8.jpeg|Dark Samus costume amiibo Amiibo promotion.png Samus_amiibo_package.png|Amiibo (in packaging) OijdGdq - Imgur.jpg|Amiibo (without packaging) File:LyCv4W5_-_Imgur.jpg ''Metroid: Samus Returns File:Metroid Samus Returns artwork.png File:Metroid Samus Returns Samus amiibo.jpg|amiibo File:3DS_MetroidSamusReturns_char_01.png File:Samus vs Alpha Metroid in MSR.jpg File:Samus vs Zeta Metroid in MSR.png File:MSR Samus artwork MP1 pose.jpg|This artwork is reminiscent of a [[:File:Art-6432-4.jpg|''Metroid Prime render]]. File:MSR Samus running charge artwork.jpg File:Metroid Samus Returns Samus Missile Hatch artwork.png Jaume Font MSR cover.jpg|''Games Tribune'' September 2017 cover. Art by Jaume Font. Isabel M Fernandez GTM alt MSR cover.jpg|Alternate cover by Isabel M. Fernández. Hobby Consolas 315 poster.png|''Hobby Consolas''-exclusive poster. This artwork is reminiscent of a Metroid II render. File:Metroid Samus Returns Gravity Suit artwork.png|Metroid.com File:Metroid Samus Returns Alpha battle concept art.png MSR Art Gallery 013.png|In-game Samus Returns Art Gallery MSR Art Gallery 015.png MSR Art Gallery 016.png MSR Art Gallery 017.png MSR Art Gallery 018.png MSR Art Gallery 019.png MSR Art Gallery 020.png MSR Art Gallery 021.png MSR Art Gallery 022.png MSR Art Gallery 023.png MSR Art Gallery 024.png MSR Art Gallery 026.png MSR Art Gallery 028.png MSR Art Gallery 032.png MSR Art Gallery 033.png File:MSR Artbook Power Suit designs.jpg|Metroid: Samus Returns Artbook File:MSR Artbook Arm Cannon, Morph Ball and Spider Ball.jpg File:MSR Artbook Zero Suit Samus.jpg File:MSR Artbook Gunship stormy Surface.jpg File:MSR Artbook Surface.jpg File:MSR Artbook Zeta Metroid hallway.jpg File:MSR Artbook lava and mining cavern.jpg File:MSR Artbook Samus Returns.jpg File:MSR Artbook Return of Samus.jpg File:MSR Artbook Samus (M2).jpg File:MSR Artbook Samus running (M2).jpg File:MSR Artbook Samus Power and Varia Suits (M2).jpg ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate File:SSB Ultimate Samus render.png File:SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Fusion Suit.png File:SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Missile Suit.png File:SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Dark Suit.png File:SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Gravity Suit.png File:SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Green Samus.png File:SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Light Suit.png File:SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Kanden Suit.png File:SSB Ultimate Zero Suit Samus render.png SSBU Zero Suit Samus Alt 2.png SSBU Zero Suit Samus Alt 3.png SSBU Zero Suit Samus Alt 4.png SSBU Zero Suit Samus Alt 5.png SSBU Zero Suit Samus Alt 6.png Fusion Suit Ending Outfit in Ultimate.png SSBU Zero Suit Samus Alt 8.png File:SSB Ultimate character splash.png|[[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate panoramic artwork|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate panoramic artwork]] Super Smash Bros. Ultimate splash.png Other appearances File:S&J art.png|''Samus and Joey'' File:Samus and Joey - Space Torch (color).jpg File:S&J art abilities.png File:Samus aims up S&J.png File:TDS_Samus.jpg|''Tetris DS'' File:Link-and-Samus-Dynasty-Warrios-VS.jpg|''Dynasty Warriors Vs.'' File:Bayonetta 2 Samus costume artwork.png|''Bayonetta 1 & 2'' File:Collabo_costume.png File:Bayonetta 2 Samus suit concept (beta).png File:Bayonetta 2 Samus suit concept (final).png File:Bayonetta 2 Samus suit Morph Ball concept.png File:Samus NLG.png|3DS Metroid game (unreleased) File:Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate.png|''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' File:Samus Monster Hunter 4 (Power).png File:Samus Monster Hunter 4 (Zero).png ru:Самус Аран/Галерея Category:Galleries Category:Samus Aran